XxTennis no OHJOsamaxX :Echizen:
by XxDesert.demon.lovexX
Summary: Tennis no OhjisamaXNaruto xover! What happens when a trio of strange people wearing headbands shows up and meets Seigaku? Well, Ohjosama does mean princess...


**I can't believe I'm starting another fic! UURG I have all of these ideas in my head, but it's just a pain to type them all out. OH WELL! I just luv crossovers, you can put all of your favorite characters in one, action packed adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, waaaahhhh **

Tezuka grunted as he was once again shoved back into the cold, wet brick wall behind him. His teammates were around him in various crouching positions, not really in a better position than him. He breathed heavily and realized his glasses were now broken.

In front on him stood the notorious Genkugan team, each one had a smug but unsatisfied smirk on his face. Behind them, their drunken coach was waving his beer bottle around while talking.

"You guys got a lots o nerve to try an- an-" The coach slurred and sputtered to think what he was going to say before the alcohol stopped him.

"It's okay, coach. We'll teach em' a lesson they wont forget. Right, boys?" Said the captain while taking his racket out and tapping it on shoulder, all the while grinning like he had just won the lottery.

There were collective laughs as the rest of the team got out their own rackets and the coach stopped drinking long enough to tell one of them where the tennis balls were.

Oh, did I forget to tell you? They were in a damp, dark, and downright bad smelling alley. The team in front of them was known for violence but was never convicted thanks to the victims suddenly pulling out of the case. They had challenged Seigaku to a game, and of course, they HAD to accept the challenge. Inui had warned them about the team, knowing of their past. Unfortunately, Momo had jumped up and yelled that they would crush Genkugan.

It was probably the fastest match Tezuka had ever played against a captain of another team. The victory was soon followed by the Genkugan team not accepting it and accusing Tezuka of cheating, somehow. A few insults and ten minutes later, here they were. In an alley. Being beat up.

Seigaku was cornered in the alley, but Genkugan backed up. Most of the Seigaku team gave confused glances to each other while wiping the dirt off of various parts of their body.

"This will teach you never to get to cocky with us again, Seigaku." Said the captain while he threw a tennis ball up into the air. Shortly after he did a serve right toward Seigaku.

Because of his already practically helpless, beaten-up state and the fact the ball was moving really fast, Kaidoh didn't have enough time to move before the ball hit him square in the chin, knocking him backwards into Oishi.

"PSSSSsssss." Kaidoh hissed in pain while there were a few shouts of "Kaidoh!" and "Are you okay?" from his teammates.

"Go ahead, guys." The captain said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "it will be fun."

Before long, Seigaku was under a barrage of tennis balls. The only thing they could do was try to not get hit in parts that would hurt a lot more than normal… Their eyes, of course, you sickos!

They kept coming, whizzing through the air and ever painful every time they made contact. Like yellow lightning crackling through the air.

And all of a sudden, it stopped.

The air was still as Ryoma looked up to find that the balls that had been coming their was were pinned to the concrete floor by what looked like…needles?

Around ten balls had been struck from above, causing them to fall and be stuck by needle to the ground right before Kawamura's feet, who was probably the person closest to Genkugan.

The Genkugan coach spluttered out a confused "N-duuur?'" before a girl with bright, bubblegum pink hair and blazing teal eyes jumped down from who knows where.

"W-who are you?" The Genkugan captain demanded, pointing his racket at the intruder to prove his point.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I hate people like you." She said, while reaching into a pouch on her hip.

"Really?" said one of the Genkugan team members, brushing her serious demeanor off as if it were nothing, "And why would a pretty girl like you say such harsh words?"

"Because only stupid people would act in such a childish way, and I HATE stupidity." She said, glaring pointedly at the captain and glancing quickly at the slobber-covered coach.

"REALLY?" The captain gritted his teeth, "Then you can have the same fate as them!"

Before Ryoma knew it, they had started another volley of tennis balls. It was fast, fast enough to seriously injure the girl standing so close to the Genkugan team.

Too bad for the Genkugan it never even got close to hurting her. She pulled out four sharp knives, that were later known to be called 'kunai', out of her pouch. With two in each hand, she easily sliced each and everyone of he balls in half with quick flicks of her delicate wrists.

The Genkugan captain snorted in anger and as quick as lightning, swiped with his racket and hit the kunai out of Sakura's hands.

With another swift motion, he aimed at her face. It came about two inches to her jaw before Sakura brought her hand up and gripped the racket, stopping it from leaving a huge bruise on her creamy skin.

All was silent for about two seconds before the captain called the rest of his team over 'to join in the 'fun''.

'_Kuso!_' Sakura thought. She was good, but she didn't think she could handle all of these guys without using some sort of inhuman strength or jutsu, which she was absolutely forbidden from doing in public for about 3 weeks.

In a flash, Sakura stopped worrying as she saw the familiar head of raven hair appear in front of her…oh, and the blond one was there too, but that reeeaally didn't matter.

A half a second later, the Genkugan team was sprawled on the floor and the two new boys had turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" The blond one wailed, "you could've gotten hurt!" He had stunningly bright yellow locks of hair with sparkling blue eyes. Not to mention his complete overuse of orange in his outfit.

"Hn." The other one grunted before turning his back and walking back out of the alley. He had raven black hair with grey eyes. A symbol of a fan was on the back of his blue shirt, he didn't seem like he cared much at all.

"Teme!" the blond one shouted before running after the raven haired one to harass him.

"ehh, gomen, That is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Haruno Sakura." She introduced as the Seigaku members got up and dusted themselves off. All in all, they actually weren't hurt too bad and had got off pretty easily.

"Arigato, Sakura." Said Oishi, acting as the representative for the group.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke stop next to the Genkugan team and glare at the captain. The captain promptly gathered up his teammates and sleeping couch and ran out of the alley.

"Lets go, Sakura." Said Sasuke simply before walking out of the alley and turning the corner of the street with Naruto, not bothering to wait for his pink-haired teammate.

Sakura sighed, "gomen, I have to go, see you later!" she yelled while running to catch up with the two boys.

A few seconds passed before Momo made a sneering remark, "Shame, Tezuka, your losing your touch. Couldn't even protect us from that team by just not accepting that challenge."

"Momoshiro."

"Hai, buchou?"

"20 laps."

"Of course, buchou."

**And there we have it, The first chapter of another fic that is going to take me forever to finish!**

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
